Luminous
by AlphaChaser
Summary: Atsuko Kagari is starting high school, read about her doing the boring stuff like doing homework, making friends, falling in love and saving the city from total destruction by villains run by a mysterious ringleader Superhero AU if ya can't tell
1. Chapter 1

"Akko, dear."

"Akko."

"Akko?"

No answer

The brunette knocked several more times, seeing if her daughter has finally woken up, but seeing that calling her lead to only silenced, the woman proceeded to get serious

"ATSUKO KAGARI!"

With a resounding slam from the door hitting the well the sound echoing throughout the room, books, bedding and clothes that were lying across the floor jumped

As well her daughter who fell onto said floor.

"OKASAN! I was awake the first time you knocked!" Akko glared at her mother while rubbing her head from the fall, but felt instant regret when it was returned tenfold

"Well, maybe if you actually got off your butt, I wouldn't have to give you a mild-concussion," the one-sided glare off lasted a few more seconds until her mother sighed, gaze softening "you okay?"

Akko sighed in reply, "I'm not sure Okasan,"

she watched as her mother walked to her bed and sat at the edge, she offered her hand to her daughter, pulling Akko beside her.

"Oh? And why not?"

Akko whined and fell on her back, "First day of school always sucks!" letting out a short 'hmph!'

Kagami Kagari let out a giggle as she playfully ruffled her daughter's hair, who whined in reply, "High school to be exact, and dear, I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"It's not school, Okasan, it's the people at school…" Akko grumbled

"But Sucy and Lotte will both be there, right?" Kagami let out a soft smile, but Akko plopped back down onto her bedsheets, "I know you're upset that they're not in the same section as you but you'll make plenty of friends."

For the first time that day, Akko's face lit up, "R-really?"

"Sure!" Kagami replied, but raised her finger, "You might not have my intelligence but you have my looks so everyone will just drool over how cute you are!"

Kagami's intended effect onto her daughter as successful as her daughter grabbed one of her pillows and playfully hit her. The fact that her daughter's face was beet red made the joke all the more hilarious

"I am not cute!" Akko growled

Kagami smirked, "First, I am your mother, that nonsense doesn't work on me, and second" getting closer to her daughter's face, smirk ever growing, "What you just said just proves my point."

"O-OKASAN!" Akko pointed the pillow towards the door, "if you're going to embarrass me further, then leave so I can get ready!"

Kagami rolled her eyes much to her daughter's frustration but before she had to leave, she took one last look at her daughter who had a soft playful smile adoring her face. Kagami felt tears drip down her face

Akko's expression immediately shifted to one of worry, "Oka-san?" she was suddenly pulled into an embrace, surprised at how strong her mother was relative to her size.

Kagami sniffed and wiped away her tears, "You know I was only joking about the intelligence thing, right?"

Akko tilted her head in confusion, "Huh?"

Kagami giggled, "You are very smart if you want to be Akko, and you're beautiful, kind and so, so strong. Stronger than I will ever be." Her smile slightly faltered and sighed, "It's just saddening when I can't have my precious baby girl to myself when someone swoops you off your feet."

"OKASAN! It's way too early for me to have a boyfriend!" Akko whined, her face red yet again. That was the moment when she was pulled even closer to Kagami, the signature Kagari red eyes looking face to face.

Kagami's serious gaze held steady, "I don't care when you get into a relationship Akko, just promise me that it will be someone who can protect and cherish you."

"Protect?" Akko raised her brows, "But you said that I was strong, surely that means that I can protect myself, right?"

Kagami laughed, "Akko dear, that's not what I meant by protection, I meant for your heart."

Akko in response brought a hand to her chest, "My…heart?"

"I know that sometimes you can be impulsive," Kagami grinned when she saw her daughter growl, "But I know that it's only to mask your feelings."

Akko felt a slight shiver down her spine, her mother just told her something about herself that she knew was there, but could never describe it. Is that what she was doing? Akko felt a sense of guilt that she has made a reputation of a bit of a troublemaker, getting into fights, and trying reckless stunts, usually ending with Kagami scolding her.

Akko felt a finger poking right at her heart, her mother's face softening once again into a calm, loving smile, "This heart of gold, is encased by glass, so my dear daughter." Kagami inhaled, "Find someone who you can trust with it."

Akko was on the verge of tears, so overwhelmed by the love and care that her mother was showing her, "I will. Okasan" She sniffed, "Thank you."

* * *

This chapter was a short intro before the actual story I guess?

Just felt like writing again, and hopefully I'll carry out with updates on this one


	2. Chapter 2

"_You're in high school now Diana, the responsibility of upholding the Cavendish name to the highest standard should be your top priority, am I clear?"_

…

"_Yes, auntie."_

The same request, no, demand looped repeatedly in Diana's ear, even as she began to wake up has . When it came to Aunt Daryl, nothing is more important than keeping the Cavendish name to her so called "highest standard." Her mother would always joke about how her sister can be quite stuck up, but after Diana experienced living with her as her guardian for years, it wasn't so funny anymore.

Still, Diana couldn't blame her, the stress of fulfilling the role as the Head of the Cavendish definitely takes a toll on her, dark circles often seen on her auntie's face in the morning. Diana, while being quite an avid coffee drinker herself, cannot compare to the liter (according to her estimates) her auntie drinks on the daily. Even with potential caffeine addiction, she was often cranky, snapping at Diana suddenly in normal conversation if it meant discussing about the honor and integrity of her surname, or when Diana did not obtain the highest score during exams and assignments

Diana looked up at her marbled ceiling and sighed, it would be her first day of high school today, but Aunt Daryl at least gave her the choice of what school she wanted to attend, very reluctantly might she add.

"_Luna Nova? Why that rundown place when there's much more appealing schools in this area?" _

_Daryl didn't put the newspaper down when Diana walked inside the dining room, but the mention of the school caused her to reveal the frown that was usually etched on her face. Diana couldn't help but let a small grin form, but replied in a composed manner. _

"_Because mother was also a former student of the school, as well as other descendants of the Cavendish line. I promise that my studies will come first as well as keeping the Cavendish name intact." Also the fact that while Luna Nova may not widely known in the busy streets of London, the school's history of producing some of the highest quality medical professionals such as her mother is undeniable and kept in records for anyone bothering to read it. _

_Daryl peered at her, as if she was actually thinking of considering Diana's request, she was no stranger when it came to Luna Nova, she was even a former student at the institution. _

_Finally, Daryl let out an audible sigh, "Very well." _

_The words made Diana want to jump up in joy, but she knew very well that would lead her to being disowned at that very spot. _

"_Thank you, auntie."__And with a courteous bow, she left Daryl, cheering silently in her head. _

The very fact that her auntie even considered thinking about her request surprised Diana, let alone agreeing with it. It created in Diana's mind newfound respect for her, even if there were some strings attached when it came to her attending there.

_"And remember Diana," Diana froze in place when she heard her auntie speak, "The Cavendish name is top priority, I don't want any distractions to get in your way."_

_Diana internally groaned but nodded politely, not daring to engage in any type of Cold War with Aunt Daryl of all people, "Of course."_

* * *

She checked the clock, reading 5 a.m. Not that she was worried about late, the school was in the western outskirts of London where the location was less prominent and traffic was less hectic, plus her driver would be fired personally by her aunt if it led to her having a small blemish on her attendance.

So she stared up at the ceiling, recalling conversations with her mother about Luna Nova

"_Mama, I don't really like school…" a young blonde-haired girl pouted_

_Bernadette Cavendish looked down at her daughter, who was sporting an adorable yellow sun dress, but it can't compare to the pout currently plastered on her face "Why not, love?"_

"_No one wants to play with me…" Diana was on the verge of tears _

_Bernadette's expression morphed to an understanding smile and crouched down to soothe her daughter, "Don't worry dear, maybe they're just shy."_

"_S-Shy?" Diana looked up _

"_Indeed, I was like you when I first started school, it seemed that no one wanted to be my friend."_

"_Really?" Diana managed a small smile_

_Bernadette nodded and kissed her forehead, "It wasn't until I went to Luna Nova where I met my best friends. "_

_Suddenly Diana looked up and grabbed her mother's face, Blue eyes staring at each other, Diana's having a look of determination, "I want to go to Luna Nova! I'll make meet my best friend, and we'll always be together!"_

_Bernadette chuckled and pulled her daughter in for a hug, "That's still far away, dear. For now, try making friends while you're here, then you'll get really good at it. "_

"_Really? "Diana asked_

"_Of course, now come, you can help me with dinner today." Bernadette lifted Diana to her feet and walked towards the kitchen_

_Diana's face brightened and followed her mother, "Okay Mama!"_

Diana sighed while covering herself with her blanket, blocking the bright sunlight attempting to which Diana wished at the moment would turn off. It was so much simpler back then, or at least her mom made it sound so easy, go to Luna Nova, make friends have fun, puzzle pieces fall into place without any effort needed.

It wasn't even that Diana didn't have friends, she always had Barbara and Hannah to count on. Hannah being the harsher of the two, yet Diana would never doubt the genuinely of their friendships. However, there was something that was lacking when it came to those two, as cliche as it sounds in her head, she wanted a friend that she can talk about cute boys while painting each other's nails. While it's always a pleasure to discuss daily news over tea with the two, it felt too professional and not as laid back as she likes, almost as if they're talking with a Cavendish and not Diana. She can't help but feel that special friend her mother promised when she reached high school was only her childish expectations going too far.

She sighed once again and looked at the clock, 5:30

"By the Nine, half-an hour, wasted." she groaned.

Now she'll have to waste another 30 minutes being scolded by her Aunt Daryl about lazing in bed. Before finally getting up to get ready for school, she looked at the portrait perched on her desk, with a portrait of her and her mother, Diana's joy beaming from her face while her mother's much more reserved but kindness and love still illuminating from her face. Diana allowed herself a small smile, grabbing the portrait and gently squeezing it against her heart, warmth radiating from her fond memories.

"Maybe it will be today mother, you were always sly when you wanted to be." She slowly put the portrait back in its place before staring fondly at it,

"I still miss you, I love you, mother."

* * *

Lied about the first chapter, wanted to create something for Diana too. Promise next chapter will actually get somewhere


	3. Chapter 3

'Alright, Akko, you can do this. No problemo.'

Akko wanted to believe her thoughts, but the menacing looking door for her high school was getting the best of her. What if she doesn't fit in? She's always read those chicken soup for the soul books about how high school can either be the most miserable or the most exciting milestone for a person's life. While the book goes through the typical 'blah, blah' about doing well at school, Akko agrees with herself that it's easier read than done.

Akko peered through the glass paned door, looking for anyone she might recognize, maybe Sucy and Lotte will pass by, after all three of them enrolled into Luna Nova at the same time. It was just Lady Luck that intervened that day, separating the trio and making Akko fend for herself. With a huff, Akko backed away from the door and sat on the grass.

"'Still got here way too early cause of Okasan mistaking the time of my first class, maybe that's why Sucy and Lotte aren't there yet.' She sighed, and rested her chin on her palm,

"Guess I'll just wait."

* * *

"_1-A?" Akko looked confused, she showed the administrator the transcript, and pointed at the number, "Am I one of the first enrollee or something?" Honestly, Akko could care less about where she was placed, as long as Sucy and Lotte were with her. _

"_The placement of new-coming students is random, Miss Kagari." The admin did not bother to look up, continuing to type on her keyboard, "If you are unsatisfied with your schedule, please submit a request slip." _

_Akko felt her eyebrow twitch, 'Rude much?' _

_Lotte chimed in, giving Akko her friendly signature smiles, "Akko, is it really that bad if we're not in the same class this year?" Akko froze, "I don't imagine us having very much time to spend in the classroom, and we can always eat lunch together, the lunch times are determined by year after all." _

_It was Sucy's turn, turning to face Akko, "Plus I'd rather not get dropped after some foolishness you will undoubtedly commit." Seeing Akko's pout, Sucy formed a mischievous grin continuing to work on some strange…formulas? _

'_Says you' Akko thought, recalling her unpleasant experiences with Sucy's concoctions _

_The admin suddenly intruded, "Miss Manbavaran, please refrain from talking to fellow students in a degrading manner." _

_Sucy nodded, but the grin still remained, "Sure, ma'am." _

_Akko scoffed, everyone knows it's better to make a deal with the devil than make a promise with Sucy, still she couldn't help thinking that Sucy was one of her closest friends, even if Sucy comes off as stoic and deprecating. Her self-discovery of her loyalty to her friends makes it even harder for them to be separated from each other. _

_Lotte grabbed Akko's hand, getting her attention, "We promise that we'll eat lunch with you every day," The Finnish girl gave Akko a squeeze of reassurance, "even if I have to drag Sucy there." Which the Filipino girl responded with an eyeroll. _

_Akko smiled, 'What would I do without either of them?" The image of Sucy being literally dragged into the Cafeteria by Lotte alone makes it seem worth it. _

_She sighed, "Fine" she muttered_

_The admin who just finished with encoding another set of student record finally looked up, and to the trio's surprise gave her own soft smile, _

"_Alright Miss Kagari, your final schedules for first semester will be finished and passed out by tomorrow." Akko nodded, the admin turned to Sucy and Lotte "And the same thing for you two, please pick it up here tomorrow." _

"_Yes, ma'am"_

"_Sure." _

"_ALRIGHT!" Akko punched the air in excitement, "This'll be the best year ever or I'll make it!" she felt blood pumping through her veins and was ready to tackle on the world. _

_Admin who was back to typing once again addressed Akko, "I have no influence on your plans, but please try not to shout in the administrative building Miss Kagari." Akko felt her breath hitched when she remembered where they were, and the people staring at her in confusion. _

'_Good job, Akko.' She thought sarcastically, but she had to do something, so she brought a hand to the back of her neck and forced a laugh, "Hahaha, my bad everyone." _

_But the ensuing silence was not what she expected nor wanted. _

_Sucy perked up though, stopping her writing for a moment, her stoic expression in full effect _

"_You are something else, Akko"_

* * *

'_Who in the Nine is that?' Diana thought to herself, taking a peek at the one-way glass. There was what looked to be a brunette girl rubbing her neck awkwardly while several people in the room were staring. _

'_Strange' she thought, while it's impossible for any school to not have any 'spontaneous' students, she'd at least think every student can show some decency when it pertains to staff members. _

"_Miss Cavendish?" a voice broke her train of thought, "is everything all right?" _

_Diana looked back at Principal Holbrooke, and shook off her distractions, "My apologies, again I'd like to thank you for this opportunity for me to attend this institution." Principal Holbrooke waved her hand in dismissal _

"_The pleasures all mine, after all your family has quite a history with Luna Nova don't, they?" While Diana knew that the principal never meant it in that way, she can't help but feel her heart throb. Holbrooke must've also noticed as she looked at Diana who seemed downcast. _

"_Oh, my most sincere apologies Diana, I never meant it in that wa-_

"_It's fine ma'am." Diana interrupted, trying to keep her voice steady, "Is my schedule ready?" _

_The principal placed the transcript on the table, and pointed to the top-right corner, in big bold print, "You're assigned section is 1-A, but the admin still needs to finalize encoding, so you may pick it up tomorrow." _

"_Thank you, Principal Holbrooke," Diana gave a polite nod, and rose from her chair, "Oh, and I'm sorry for my rudeness but may I request something?"_

_Holbrooke gave her a soft smile, "Of course, Miss Cavendish."_

_Diana blushed, not used to being able to ask for things, "…My mother, Bernadette Cavendish, do you perhaps have any…school records of her? Preferably pictures." She mentally scolded herself for getting so choked up, but to her surprise the principal remained smiling._

_Holbrooke nodded "I'll see what I can find." _

_A gentle warmth crept up Diana's spine, and she smiled, "My deepest gratitude. I look very much to starting school principal. Goodbye for now." Diana gave a courteous bow with Holbrooke returning her own, and walked outside the office. _

_Upon walking out onto the main lobby, she encounters the same strange brunette girl again, but instead of trying to ease the air of embarrassment, she was now full-blown sobbing onto her blonde-haired friend's shoulder right in the middle of the building. _

"_WAAAH I'm gonna miss you guys!" the brunette cried out, though her voice was slightly muffled by the fabric she was crying on. _

_The girl with glasses looked uncomfortable while she herself was trying to comfort the brunette, patting her back and shushing her, "Um…Akko, we're still going to the same school, we're not leaving or anything."_

_The other girl next to her with dark pink hair was busy jotting something down on a notebook, apparently disinterested if that was possible, "You're not leaving you mean?" she asked which quickly got reciprocated with a quick elbow to her sides, courtesy of the blonde girl who immediately went back to soothing the brunette. Diana could see beads of sweat forming on her forehead, and she does not blame the girl in the slightest, especially with all those people watching her in shock. _

'_Well I have to do something, don't I?' Diana thought to herself, ignoring the gasps from the crowd recognizing who she was she strode up to three girls, and cleared her throat. After a moment, the three went silent as they noticed presence of the platinum haired girl._

_Diana began once the brunette girl was only lightly sniffing, "I'm sorry to intrude on your…gathering, but you are causing a scene in this building," Diana expressed by waving her hand across the room, with a good crowd of people looking in what is probably confusion. _

_Lotte was the first to perk up, "Oh! I'm sorry, my friend here is just having some…separation anxiety." Lotte blushed in embarrassment, but quickly dismissed it, "I'm Lotte Yanson, this is Sucy Manbavaran," she nodded towards the girl still writing with a now dull pencil. She grabbed Akko's shoulder and turned her around, the brunette girl surprised by the action, "and this is Atsuko Kagari." _

_Diana looked at the strange mystery girl, observing her facial structure, and small stature she assumed Atsuko was of Asian descent, Diana after a very brief inspection of the girl found that she was beautiful, with a nice figure, however the most prominent feature of the girl were her big, red eyes. Even with small pools of fresh tears haven fallen from her face the natural details Diana was able to determine almost effortlessly, the color of crimson, and absolutely magnificent, and so sharp it felt like if the brunette were starting right into her soul Diana felt herself being put into a trance._

* * *

'_Lotte-!' Akko couldn't believe her friend was showing off her crying face to the world (or a small amount of people but same thing), but when she turned around, she was surprised by a new face. _

_The girl was absolutely gorgeous, like the one's people would find on the cover of those fashion magazines. Bright fair blue eyes, silky blonde hair with green tints, and facial details so ethereal Akko couldn't believe this was a human being. And Akko glancing down, can't help but note even with the shirt dress the blonde was wearing, her figure was outstanding. _

_Akko could not figure out speech in that moment, but made do with whatever was still running in her head, "Ugh, we, well hello there, fellow student." _

'_By the Nine, what was that Akko?!" she internally screamed at herself. Her less than ideal introduction seemed to have brought the blonde-haired girl back to attention, she cleared her throat. _

"_Good morning, Miss Kagari was it?" The girl asked, Akko nodded in response, she was going to go with the "Just call me Akko" response but the blonde's upstanding air Akko felt, she decided that she'll just work it out later_

"_Well I was just suggesting that whatever business you and your friends were discussing at the moment, can be taken elsewhere, this is still a school after all despite class not beginning yet." Akko internally sighed, 'Ok well not exactly the friendliest first encounter I had, but I'm still friends with Sucy.'_

_The blonde finished, "Will that be any trouble Miss Kagari?" _

_Akko smiled and gave a thumbs up, "Sure! No problem…" she stopped once she realized she never got her name _

"_Diana Cavendish," the girl answered, "and thank you for obliging, you as well Miss Manbavaran and Miss Yanson" Akko saw her friends say their farewells, with Sucy raising her non-writing hand for a split-second. With that, Akko watched Diana walk past them until she remembered something_

"_WAIT, Diana!" she called out, the blonde immediately responded and turned around only for Akko to grab her wrist with her own_

* * *

_Diana turned around and felt her hands being snagged, only to be entrapped in soft, small hands, and noticeably warm might she add, but she could only feel shocked by Atsuko's sudden action_

_Atsuko, still giving her a bright smile, let their hands remain entertained, much to Diana's embarrassment, "Before you go, can you tell me your section?" Atsuko asked her_

_Diana, gears in her mind still processing the events replied, "1-A is written in my schedule." and the answer had an immediate effect on Akko and honestly more so on her. She was pulled into a bone-crushing hug, despite Atsuko being fairly smaller than her. Diana's mind was a blank slate at this point unable to comprehend such spontaneity at one time. _

"_Oh my god, oh my god, me too!" Akko laughed in joy, "We'll be classmates then, I can't wait now!" she let go of Diana and started jumping in excitement. Diana, who was able to return to normal began to speak_

"_Atsuko- "_

_But was cut off, "Call me Akko, please? That's what all my friends call me." She smiled brightly, her crimson eyes in full display_

_Diana too bothered to put up a fight gave her own soft smile and nodded, "Very well…. Akko." In all honestly Diana wanted to spend more time in figuring out how she made a friend in a span of five minutes, and the sight of Akko still bouncing about was a heart-warming sight, but the time on her cell phone didn't allow her, _

"_I'm terribly sorry Akko, but I must get going." She apologized, truly she didn't want to leave her new friend without getting a coffee or such._

_however, the brunette giggled, and waved her hand, "Nono, it's my fault for keeping you, I'll see you in class then?" _

_Diana let out a sigh of relief, "Oh course," she waved goodbye to Akko and her friends and opened the tall, wooden door, "I look forward to it."_

* * *

_Akko ran over to hug her friends, who Lotte was silently cheering Akko on and Sucy who remained indifferent and found that mush tiresome, "I already have a new friend guys!" she exclaimed. _

_Lotte patted her head, "I knew you could do it Akko. "_

_Sucy looked up at Akko, "Yay for the idiot…" Akko rolled her eyes but retained her smile, Diana Cavendish, her first high school friend. She couldn't believe it happened so fast, and was about to start another round of cheers when someone behind them cleared their throat, the admin remaining stoic, but her eyebrows were curled up,_

"_Miss Kagari, please adhere to the advice Miss Cavendish gave you a few minutes ago." _

_Akko who was again embarrassed looked at the crowd of people who looked like they were there the entire time, "hehe, sorry ma'am."_

* * *

Akko sighed again, and peered looked at the entrance of the school, people were starting to go inside, and the campus was starting to come to life. No encounter with Sucy or Lotte yet, but there was still hope, Akko smiled, and stood up. She pulled out her final schedule and skimmed to her first class, "Ursula…Callistis, Homeroom." She smiled and started walking towards the entrance

* * *

**A/N**: Progress towards the actual beginning of the superhero stuff is being made slowly, but considering how I wrote this chapter, I hope you guys like preludes

Sorry if you don't like italics, they're meant only for flashbacks but I did not mean for this entire chapter to be a flashback. Whateves, til next time, ciao.


End file.
